To Dream The Impossible Nightmare
by lanita19
Summary: In a futuristic world where a government controls everything, Orihime must decide truth for herself. She loved him in her dreams, but they turned out to be Aizen's nightmares. Can Ichigo persuade her that his feelings are real and there is beauty in the world beyond the walls of Las Noches? AU, IchiHime. Full summary inside.
1. Declare Independence

**Author's Note:**

So if you hadn't heard about my account going haywire, well it had. I had to start a new account and I posted and completed another story under it (crushonuryu is the screen name FYI) but now I'm back and I'm working on my two fics under this name. Please re-read chapters as I fixed it up a lot and added new material.

**Full Description:** In a distant future, the city of Las Noches is controlled by two things: fear of the State and its controllers, and fear of the Espada, an illustrious street gang. Orihime longs of going to the Outer World where people are free, but to escape the nightmare she must escape _his_ dream first. Luckily for her, Ichigo Kurosaki is a young rebel leading a group to the Outer World. The last thing he'd thought of finding outside the State's grip is the love of someone who knows nothing of freedom.

In all honesty, this story is The Labyrinth, meets Ender's Game, meets The Matrix. First chapter has no IchiHimi, and it won't have too much IchiHimi until chapter three. Please keep reading anyway.

**Chapter 1: Declare Independence**

"You're out much too far past your bed time, little girl," spat the lankiest of the group. Orihime knew the curfew alarm had called hours ago, but the distressing phone call from her best friend, Tatsuki, had her roaming the streets. The man before her was at least two feet taller than she but lithe and svelte like a wet cat. Orihime instantly recognized him as a member of the Espada. Maybe it was the pressed white clothing or the menacing blade he kept at his side, he was a member of the Espada. And they never traveled alone.

There was a blonde man to her attacker's left and a blue haired man to his right. The blonde wore an eyepatch over the opposite eye of Orhime's attacker. The blue haired man wore his jacket open, revealing a big black tattoo on his torso. Both men also carried a blade with them.

Orihime reached for her State issued silent alarm badge that she kept pinned to her pocket, but the first man stopped her. "Do you think the cops scare me?" he asked. He pulled out his blade and pointed it at Orihime's neck. "Luckily for you, my pet, we have matters to attend you. So you're getting a free pass. Have you ever seen an Espada 'free pass'?" Orihime shook her head, trembling. "Tesra, mind assisting me?"

The blonde man grinned and quickly came behind Orihime to hold her arms behind her back. Orihime struggled, still wishing she had used her silent alarm when she had the chance. The blue haired man turned away, as if he had been repulsed by something. Orihime continued to kick and scream as the tall man scraped his blade over Orihime's shirt. She could feel the tip pierce the fabric and then her skin. Orihime cried out in agony as blood seeped from her fresh wound. He stepped back when he was finished to assess his work.

"Grimmjow," the tall man began, "that look like a five to you?" He didn't wait for answer from the blue haired man. "If any of us see this number, we'll know you've run out of chances and you will never be this lucky again."

Tesra released her. Orihime immediately ran toward Tatsuki's house, jamming her silent alarm over and over. As she stumbled down the dark streets she heard the rumble of one of the men's voices, "You should have killed her. This shit is getting annoying, Nnoitra."

"Orihime Inoue. Citizen. Female. September Third. New Era. Confirm?"

Orihime pulled her eye away from the scanner to speak into the voice recognition apparatus. "Confirmed," she said happily.

"Access granted. Employer: Arrancar Visuals, Level 3. Please follow the blue line. Any deviation from this path-"

"-Will result in an official inspection and possible termination," Orihime sang along with the computer. The tiles on the floor lit up with a blue glow and she headed toward the elevator. She smiled back at the computer. "Thank you," she said. It was her second year as an employed citizen and she still thanked the front desk computers as if they were people, though she knew actual people were scarce at State buildings.

The sound of her State issued black canvas shoes was a muffled tick along the glass floors of Arrancar Visuals. The rest was silent, the same silence she had endured for the past two years. She was surprised she had a job after her false alarm call to the police and breech in curfew two years ago when she had been caught by the Espada. The cops made it to her but found no trace of the Espada and filed her wound as self-inflicted. Luckily, she had only been fined and sentenced to counseling for her misdemeanors. She didn't question why the State hired her. It was the nature of being a citizen, being quiet and ignorant.

When she stepped onto the elevator, the automated voice called to her again, "Please exit on the third floor and follow the blue line. Any deviation from this path will result in an official inspection and possible termination." Orihime nodded and waited for the lift to take her to her office above. Just as the door was about to close, the voice interrupted, "Please exit on the third floor and follow the blue line. Any deviation from this path…"

Orihime turned to see someone had joined her in the elevator. She recognized him as Uryu Ishida. He worked in the costuming section. She heard he made all the outfits by hand and was in charge of dressing all of the models used in State campaigns and ads. She smiled up at him. Orihime knew she was a bit of an oddball, always seeking human interaction as opposed to staying quiet, but she couldn't help herself. "Good morning," she mumbled. Uryu nudged his black frames back up his nose before shooting her a quick glare. When the elevator door opened, they both followed the blue line. "You must be doing something special today. I mean, I ride this elevator every day at 8 am, and I've never seen you before. When is your employment time? Or do you just follow a different path normally?"

He looked down at her as if she were a child doing something indecent. "If you must know, I used to follow the red path, but they've transferred my division to this corner of the building. We're getting a better office."

"Wonderful. I do all interoffice interface and official coding for this floor and…" Uryu was already paced far ahead of her. "It was nice meeting you!" she called.

Orihime took her spot at the front of the office at her little steel desk. Her job was to accept all office communications, test them for relevancy and make sure it met State Privacy Regulations, and then pass it on to its recipient. So far, there had never been a breech in policies, and it was one of the few jobs one could have in Las Noches where you could talk to a person. Her job usually started up right away as there were many people who had left messages overnight for office employees. She began going over them as soon as she was set up at her desk.

Sender: Kisuke Urahara

Recipient: Yoruichi Shihoin

Date: August 29 NE

Subject: Reminder

Body: Today is my state issued respite. I will be vacationing for the next week. Please see that all orders are filled by Friday.

Orihime checked the date to make sure it was truly Urahara's respite date. It checked out. The next part of her job was to make the document as accurate as possible and check for errors in syntax or spelling. She also had to piece in any missing, pertinent information. It was tedious, but it had to be done, and the file was missing a very important piece of information. Orihime opened up her State Issued Contact Apparatus or SICA that allowed to her to communicate with anyone as long as the State allowed. The State also recorded the call. A SICA rang differently for every call. Personal calls sounded like a standard telephone ring and could be ignored if the receiving party so chose. Business calls beeped and could be ignored if the receiving party was enjoying their State issued Respite or they were off duty. Calls from the state sounded like a furious alarm and could not be ignored. If the receiving party did ignore the call, they would be Investigated. However, Arrancar Visuals was sanctioned by the state, so all calls from the office rang like a State call. Orihime hated to bother Urahara on his week off, but she had no choice.

"Kisuke Urahara," answered the voice on the other end of the line.

"Orihime Inoue," she responded cheerfully.

" Orihime," he began, "please tell me this isn't about an error in my interface. It's my week off!"

"My apologies, Urahara, but there was no time specified on this document. Would you like me to read it to you?" she asked.

"No! I wrote the damn thing. I know what it said. It's the last part, right? I forgot the stupid time on Friday."

"You forgot the date too," she reminded.

"Friday September 2 New Era at closing."

"Closing meaning 8 pm?" she asked.

"Yes! Friday September 2 New Era at 8 pm, city of Las Noches, planet Earth, universe-"

"I'm just doing my job, Urahara. Thank you. Your message now reads 'Sender: Kisuke Urahara…" _Click_.

Orihime let out a deep sigh and started to retype.

Sender: Kisuke Urahara

Recipient: Yoruichi Shihoin

Edited: Orihime Inoue

Date: August 29 NE

Subject: Reminder

Body: Today, Monday August 29 NE, is my State Issued Respite. I will be vacationing for the next week. Monday August 29 NE to Friday September 2 NE. Please see that all orders are filled by Friday September 2 NE at 8 pm.

She then sent the document.

This was her life. Work from 8am to 6pm with a lunch and two breaks where she could watch news or have a snack. It wasn't glorious, but it was _something_.

On to the next one.

Sender: Kaname Tosen

Recipient: Gin Ichimaru

Date: August 29 NE

Subject: Coding

Body: Attached is a copy of a letter that is to be coded and forwarded to Sosuke Aizen ASAP.

Orihime but her editing stamp on it and passed it along to the recipient. She knew better than to check the attachment. The State could easily track that the file had been opened from her computer.

The Coding Department was a step above the Office Interface Department. They read certain interfaces and translated them into a strange coded language. The State said it was for extra privacy, that they didn't want enemies of the State reading top secret information. Orihime had seen code before. It read like tangled poetry, igniting her flame of imagination. The most feared piece of code Orihime had learned over the years was, "The sweet flower has been plucked for the king's amusement." It meant that an official Investigation had been underway. It flooded her mind with many questions. Was it a metaphor? Did the State really consider the people sweet flowers? Was the head of the State the _king_? Did the suffering amuse him?

Just as she was about to work on another interface, her SICA alarmed with a State call. "Orihime Inoue," she answered.

"Sosuke Aizen," it responded.

Orihime gulped. He was the owner, the commander, the head honcho of Arrancar. She had never seen him in person nor had she heard his voice. It was cool and smooth. In two years, he had never spoken to her or approached her. Many interfaces had been sent to him, but none from him. "Good morning, sir, how can I assist you?" she asked.

"Miss Inoue, I would like to speak with you in my office immediately. Please follow the blue path." _Click_. Before Orihime could say another word, the floor beneath her lit up, casting a blue path from her desk to a room at the back of the office. It didn't take long for the office to take notice. Dozens of little heads poked out of the cubicles to see where the path from Aizen's office was heading. It was rare that he had visitors.

Slowly, she stood from her desk and followed the path. The steel double doors separating the office from Aizen may as well have been a twenty foot thick stone wall, no one went further than the door. To gain entry, Orihime let the door scan her eye. "Orihime Inoue. Citizen. Female. September Third. New Era. Confirm?"

"Confirmed," she responded and waited for the door to recognize her voice.

"Access granted."

She replied, "Thank you."

The doors slid open to allow in Orihime. Inside, there was another set of offices. At the front was a desk that resembled Orihime's own work station. The girl behind it had large eyes and a tight bun in her black hair. Her name tag read Momo. Occasionally, Orihime would receive interfaces that were edited by a Momo; she assumed this was the one. She wanted to introduce herself but could see that the girl was busy.

Orihime looked down and saw that the blue path was still glowing. She carried on past the second set of onlookers toward another set of doors. She went through the regulatory voice and eye recognition until the doors pulled back to reveal a marvelous room. It was rare that the State allowed you décor as it was a vanity, not a necessity.

Since everything was provided by the State, luxuries were only permitted as rewards for good behavior or presents on State holidays or birthdays. Even then, all those items did was prove status. Some clothes told people your work, your age, or your position within the State. House sizes and locations did the same. Orihime noticed there was a purple vase in the corner. She wanted to touch it…a part of her wanted to break it and see if the State would come up and bring him another. She had never seen a real painting, either. She had read about them in history books and seen holographs at the State Museum of Legal History, but never had she seen a portrait like this. The painting was of a fist brandishing a bloodied sword.

"Have you ever seen a sword, Orihime?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see a towering man with auburn hair. She recognized his voice as Aizen's instantly. She'd like to say that the first thing she really took into consideration about him was his dark beauty, but it came in second to seeing a man wearing a casual dress. He wore a pair of denim jeans and black leather shoes with a white collared shirt and black cotton blazer. His right hand had a silver ring around his middle finger and she could smell his deep cologne.

She shook her head, lying to answer his question, "No, sir." Instead, she took the opportunity to start and stop a different topic. "I have – oh…nevermind."

"You what? _Read_ it in a book? Do not worry, Orihime, I'm not here to have you Investigated. I just wanted to speak with you." He offered her a seat in front of his big glass desk. He sat opposite her at a grand leather chair. "What kind of books do you like, Orihime?" She didn't speak, still unsure of his true intentions. "I, myself prefer a good murder mystery."

"Fairy tales," she sputtered.

"Damsels in distress, dragons, knights, that sort of thing?" She nodded. "You must have a good imagination to like those stories. People with good imaginations are usually trying to escape reality. I can understand that." He paused and studied her face silently before grinning. "I'd like to take myself out of this equation. If I could, I'd live in a castle with paintings and art and servants and grand parties. I'd like to escape this job and this city. What about you, Orihime, what would you like to escape?" She didn't answer. "Maybe you'd like to escape that scar on your chest." She shook her head. "You were attacked by an Espada. Please, don't lie to me. I recruited you because I know you're an honest person. I know you are genuine and you have a sense of integrity. These are all things that I need. I'm trying to gather some people to send outside the city on some business."

Instantly, Orihime's spirits rose. How she longed to see the world and know of things beyond the State. "Is this…a _State_ job?"

"I suppose. I'm offering you a job and I am the State. I mean, we control the propaganda that tells everyone what to think and what to do." Orihime almost gasped, knowing full well to call State labeling and advertisements propaganda was a crime in itself. "Don't worry. There are no cameras here. The State is just people, Orihime, and people can be bought off with things like money and clothes and status. Just like you. I'm offering you something very wonderful."

"Sir, I'm just a secretary…I don't know if I'm right. It's not that I don't appreciate your offer, but what can I do?"

"My associates are hosting a gala beyond the city. I need an escort. That is all you will need to do for now. You can have any dress you'd like, any shoes you'd like, I'll put you in any car you'd like. Your payment will be at the event, and it is something I'm sure you'll like."

"But, sir, what about the State? I could be Investigated for leaving the city."

He smiled, "You will never escape to your fairy tale ending without first escaping the State. Say yes to my offer and all will be revealed." Aizen extended his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

She shyly shook it in almost slow motion and barely any grip. "Yes…I suppose we do."

"Alright. My secretary, Momo, will handle the rest of your work for the day. Please, head home and make your selections for this evening. My driver will be along this evening to receive you."

Orihime stood to exit but noticed something was missing. "Sir…there is no path for my exit."

He again smiled. "Silly girl, when you're with me, the whole world is your path. I'm sure you know the way home."

She nodded and exited without another word, all the while wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

Her walk home had been strange. She figured the police would be on her like a criminal, wondering why she wasn't following any path, but they seemed to ignore her. It wasn't uncommon that a citizen wasn't on a path. A high enough ranking State official could walk anywhere they please, but most police officers had them on file. For her to be able to walk with complete freedom meant the police had been informed of her new position beneath Aizen.

When Orihime made it to her home, she attempted to scan her eyes and voice, but the computer did not acknowledge her presence. It didn't deny her or alert the law, it just remained dormant, like it hadn't been on at all. It was the first time since being issued her home on 54th St. that she had simply used her key to unlock the door. It didn't feel archaic or like a weird manual labor. It felt liberating, as if it were home to own and be charged with allowing people access to it.

Orihime headed immediately to her SICA to see if anyone had left a message regarding the changes, but there was nothing. She then turned on her television to see if anything had been announced in the news. Something had changed with that as well. There weren't any headlines, there weren't addresses from the State. The normal messages had been replaced by cartoons dancing playfully and singing. If she pushed the channel button, it would skip to a different foreign program instead of an address from a different State figure. There were dozens of new programs. Orihime watched for what felt like ages when someone cleared their throat behind her loudly.

She turned to find the man from the elevator that morning staring down at her. "As you can see, the State has already released control of your home and employment."

"How did you get in here?" she all but stuttered, while inching her way away from.

The man walked toward her, "I was brought here by Aizen. What did you think?" He gazed a while at her figure, studying her frame. "I've brought some dresses for you to look at. My name is Uryu Ishida. I'm the head of costuming for all of the propaganda."

"Were you released from the state too? Is that why you can say that word?"

He shrugged. "Released from the state, yes, but still very much under control. You'll soon realize how much effort it takes to work for someone of Aizen's caliber." Uryu began to head into her bedroom where dozens of dresses had been assembled on racks for her choosing. "We haven't got much time. Pick a dress." Orihime paused only for a moment before diving into the dresses like a child in a candy shop. She shuffled through the garments, touching silk and velvet and satin for the first time in her existence. "Orihime…What do you know about the Outer World?"

"You mean outside of Las Noches?" He nodded. "Nothing. I'd like to know more…but…I was just a secretary. Aizen says he will take me beyond Las Noches."

"Yes…but he won't bring you back." Orihime stopped riffling to look Uryu in the eye. His eyes were hidden behind the rims of his glasses, covering a powerful sadness. He pulled a little pill from his pocket. It was plain and white like the State issued medicine she would get for headaches that she got from looking at her computer for too long. "This is called Zanpakto, it's an engineered drug used to…I don't want to scare you…for now, let's just say it makes you hallucinate, and while you're hallucinating, the machinery reprograms your brain." Orihime's eyes were wide with confusion. She remained silent though, hoping to grasp more of the details as he continued. These hallucinations are meant to take you to the life you've always desired. I can't tell you how many of these scenes I've created-"

"-You draw the hallucinations?" Orihime interrupted.

"The drugs are programed to have Aizen in the dreams. Aizen tells me what the world needs to look like and then I create them. I've created Spanish Riviera's and ball rooms and cabins in the woods…so many… The drugs have microchips in them, which is used to take over your nervous system. In your dream, Aizen may have you sit in a wonderful golden throne, but in reality, you may just be sitting in a State issued chair. With that kind of power, he can convince you to kill people in your dream, and murder people in your reality."

"Why are you telling me this, Uryu?"

"I just want you to know…you're going to be safe, Orihime. People are coming to rescue you."

Orihime thought about what life was like twelve hours ago. She remembered having to hide books from the State, but now, what would she have to hide from Aizen. She wanted to imagine a world where there was no control…where she could be free, but the idea faded as quickly as it came. How do you dream of something that no one had told you existed? Her mouth couldn't form rational words. She refused to believe anything he said, but she also felt a sting of truth deep in her core. She had always thought the State was evil, but with how many things there were trying to disprove it, she couldn't say for herself anymore. Were lies taught to be the truth or were truths taught to be lies?

"There is a resistance, Orihime, and I can have them come get you, but I have to act fast. And you have to trust me. There will be danger, but I will lead you through it. I will take you to the resistance in your dream, and in reality, they will wake you up and you will be safe with them. The only problem is, in your dream, Aizen will have you believe I am your enemy, that the resistance is your enemy. That's why I need you to look through this." He handed her a photograph. The man in the photograph was quite handsome to Orihime. He had careless red hair, almost like hers. His skin had been ripened by the sun in a way she had never known possible. With how often she was trapped in doors or behind the high city walls, she couldn't feel the sun enough to tint her skin. His eyes, burning and amber, stared at her from the photo. "Listen to me very carefully, this man is going to take care of you. He will not hurt you. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

**Declare independence**

**Don't let them do that to you**

**Raise your flag**

**-Bjork**


	2. Sick

****Don't hate! I know this is a shorter chapter than last, but it's got a TON of info on how things work in this universe. I hope you like it enough to get to the second chapter when things start HAPPENING :) Please read and review if you get a chance.

**Chapter 2: Sick**

Silence, these were his last few hours of silence. Ichigo tried to take advantage of the calm before the storm, concentrating on the materials given to him to aid in his latest case. Alone, sitting at table in the mess hall, Ichigo only had a photograph with a name attached to it and children's picture book entitled _Sleeping Beauty_. He had the name memorized by now: Orihime Inoue. As for the book, he read it again and again until he could predict every word before turning each page. Uryu's clues were never easy to piece together. The actual case files on who would be going under each time were hyper encrypted and under strict lock and key. Getting Ichigo the resources needed to save a civilian were all but impossible for Uryu to get outside of Las Noches.

She was kind of pretty, whoever she was, at least, that's what Ichigo thought to himself the first time he saw her. Pretty hair, pretty face, big grey eyes, rosy cheeks…those were the things he could pull from her headshot. He didn't have much to compare her to in his little world, but he could tell…she was pretty. Ichigo knew of words the other boys might have used to describe her, but for him, pretty was enough to encompass what he was seeing. As for her personality, that was all hearsay from Uryu. He said she was a little talkative, but endearing in her own innocent way.

_Innocent_. What did that mean anyway? It just meant dumb to Aizen. The innocents that Ichigo and the others fought so hard to protect, they were just stupid enough to keep their mouth shut and follow Aizen's rules. Don't talk and don't ask questions, in return, all will be provided. Aizen saw himself as benevolent. Anyone who disagreed was subject to Investigation.

That's where Ichigo came in.

The infamous Investigations instilled lifelong fear in the hearts of the civilians, but any actual Investigation was much more terrifying. You weren't brought into a dark room and asked questions about your personal life. They didn't spy on your home or probe your calls. These were things that were already part of daily life for the civilians. Instead, Aizen gave you hope, beautiful, sweet hope. He soothed your curious mind with talks of an outside world and freedom. He offered those wonderful things, then ripped them from your mind until you were a shell of a person waiting to be filled with his law and his rules. Once a civilian was determined too quizzical or out of bounds with the law, they were put into Investigation. That's when they would be given the Zanpakuto, leaving them prisoners of Aizen's imagination until the day they finally became too useless and were killed, or they simply had too much and died on their own.

But Ichigo had escaped and now he dedicated himself to helping others escape. A part of him wanted to believe that he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart, risking his life every day to save civilians, but he knew deep down that it was all just to ease the pain of failing his family. His mother – Investigated and killed. His sisters – assimilated as civilians and now so scared of the State they weren't even under suspicion to be Investigated, leaving them far beyond his reach. His father – gone without a trace.

"It's almost time," said Renji as he entered the room. Renji Abarai was a member of what was being called _The Soul Society_. The group hadn't given themselves that name. It was a name from the civilians that had been rescued from Investigations. It was said that when the first civilian was liberated he looked into the eyes of his savior and said: I didn't know people had souls until I met you. "Are you ready?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Renji had been liberating civilians since he had been rescued himself by a man named Byakuya Kuchiki. He vowed to repay Byakuya someday and free his sister. Together, they brought back the girl, Rukia. Then, Rukia joined the cause and brought back Ichigo at the request of his pleading father. That was the only memory Ichigo ever had of his father. He couldn't remember his face or his name, but it had been said that his father worked on the inside somewhere and requested that Ichigo be taken. He wanted to resent his father since his mother had been killed and his sisters were assimilated while he was saved. But he couldn't…he didn't know enough to hate the man. Ichigo believed in truth above all things now. The only real monster that existed now was Aizen.

The State investigated Renji for a lot of things. Renji worked in an underground fighting rink. Below the streets of the city men would gather to take out their suppressed rage on one another. Though the State convinced the civilians that the only violence that endured came from the Espada, some people still carried a foreign hostility. People didn't have a word for their anger and didn't know where it had come from, but there it was, festering inside. Renji felt it every day. When he escaped Las Noches, he realized it was the anger of knowing there were great truths that he was not permitted to understand, living with the knowledge of there being more knowledge than what was provided.

At first, the fighting group was close knit and quiet. No one suspected a thing until an Espada was accidentally brought into the ranks. The Espada embodied the fear that the State strived so hard to instill in every civilian. If they weren't scared of an Investigation, then they were afraid of getting killed by the Espada. Being employed directly beneath Aizen, the Espada had certain privileges. They could roam the streets freely. They were allowed as many possessions as they wanted. All they had to do was intimidate and panic the people into obedience, and, sometimes, be the part of a clever rouse or two. Most notably, the Espada would be put on the television, shown being arrested or tortured. The State persuaded the people to believe _this_ was an Investigation. That's what made it so easy for the people to fall victim to a real Investigation. It didn't seem menacing in the least, it was just a little blue pill that showed them their dreams. What could be wrong with that? Didn't they deserve to escape the nightmare of Las Noches?

When Renji was brought in for his Investigation, it had been revealed that he also kept tattoos under his State issued clothes. Now, far from the grip of the State, Renji riddled his body with ink in a proud display of defiance. He kept his hair long too, vowing to grow it out and never let another man shave his head as part of a uniform.

"I can't fail this time, Renji."

"You say that every mission, but you haven't failed in years. You have nothing to be nervous about." Ichigo's concerned face didn't move at this. Renji groaned. "Do you know how many times I've failed? Do you know how many times I've come back empty handed? It happens to all of us. You get in and you can't gain their trust when synced with the Zanpakuto, or your body ingests the Zanpakuto too fast, or their body ingests too fast, or there's a bug in the programming. These things all happen all the time. But at least you're trying to save people. You're not just sitting on your ass."

Ichigo still remembered the face of his failed mission. He was a young man with brown hair. He was tall and well built. Had he survived, he could have been a great asset to Ichigo's team. When he was investigated and Ichigo synced into his Zanpakuto, they were brought into a strange world of hell fire and darkness. The man turned into a monster. The only thing he said was that he wanted Ichigo to save his sister. Ichigo couldn't take the man to the mental rendezvous point necessary to pull him from the drug's trance. His body rejected the drug and he died. Ichigo was furious and accused Uryu of creating a poor program. Why would anyone want to be in a place like that?

It was later revealed that the man had worked within Aizen's ranks and knew that the end was near. He had made a deal with Aizen to keep his mouth shut in exchange for an extra dose of Zanpakuto. The deal seemed easy enough, but the man used the extra dose during his Investigation process to jumble the program of the original Zanpakuto, the one that was supposed to sync to Ichigo. He told Uryu, before going under, it was his only way to silence himself completely and protect his sister. It had been said that his sister was very young and had she got wind of the State's betrayal at that time, she would not have been strong enough to fight. She needed to question it all on her own before she could join the resistance.

The man's name was Sora.

Ichigo had always known that Orihime was the man's sister, but he had to wait until her Investigation trial before he could take her out of the city. The girl never knew Sora Inoue during her existence within the city of Las Noches. That was part of being assimilated as a civilian. You were given your home and your clothes and your provisions and told that you had no parents, you had no siblings, you had no loved ones. The life cycle went as followed: you were brought into the city as a child, you were raised by the State until adulthood, you were given a job, you were given a life partner who you were allowed to procreate with, then you were brought to work in the highest levels of Las Noches. The children would be raised by the State and the parents retired to working the rest of their life behind the scenes. The parent society made the food and clothes and books that fueled the younger generation.

Sora learned of his sister through a coded message that he was to deliver to his boss at the time. He copied it into a notebook because it resembled a beautiful poem. A friend who had worked in the Coding Department found it and told him it was a coded document revealing the names of children with upcoming birthdays. At first, it seemed silly to carry a list of birthdays with him until that friend decoded the names on the list. There was a girl somewhere in the city with the name Orihime Inoue. The name became an obsession. He wouldn't stop until he found out who she was. That was the seed of doubt he needed to break away from the State. Eventually, the idea of finding her tormented him past the point of no return, and he broke into the States computers to find her file. She had been born to parents that were now returned to the work camps, and she did have a brother birthed to the same parents before her.

Sora Inoue.

He, of course, went hastily into Investigation under the guise of being employed as a personal assistant to Aizen.

The rest was just a case file on a failed attempt to rescue a civilian to Ichigo.

"This is the first time I've been sent to pick up a female," Ichigo admitted.

Renji glanced at the photo his partner held. "Well at least she's cute. Makes you want it more…the rescue that is."

Ichigo tossed him a disgruntled look. "Don't be stupid, Renji. She's just another mark. I just mean this is the first time I've had to try and get a female to trust me well enough to make it to the mental rendezvous point. With men, they all just want adventure, they'll follow you anywhere. But with women…well…I've been told it takes finesse."

"What clues you got to go on?" Renji took a seat next to his associate at the table. He continued to glance at the photo. It pained Renji a little to think that such a handsome looking girl had never been touched by a man in her life because the State told her it wasn't her time. She had a lot to look forward to and she didn't even know. She wasn't particularly Renji's type, but all pretty faces reminded him of loves lost on behalf of the State's silly laws.

"Got a book and a photo. And Uryu mumbled something about fairy tales. Sounds kinda silly to me. What grown person still reads fairy tales? Especially cheesy ones like this," Ichigo spat, tossing the book at Renji. Thumbing over the pages, Renji shrugged. "Uryu didn't even have time to give me an MRP."

Renji cringed at the thought. "No MRP? Those always blow."

The mental rendezvous point, or MRP, was a synced line of thought and imagination that brought both the citizen and their rescue companion into a stage of shallow hallucinations. They would both still be in a dream, but not deep enough to where they couldn't be awakened safely. It required gathering a lot of trust from the citizen, as they had to trust you well enough to go out of bounds of the drug's programming. The difficult part was doing all of this while not mentioning a thing about who Aizen was or what he was doing in the outside world. Ichigo and the others had to ensure that they stuck to the program's patterns and story line enough to make it seem like they weren't out of place in the hallucination. Going into the program without an MRP could mean wandering around for hours and left the citizen subject to complete ingestion of the pill, at which time the programming would fade on its own.

Cursing the whole situation, Ichigo groaned loudly to no one. He glanced down at his watch. "Looks like we've got an hour until physical rendezvous point." From the top pocket of his all black jumpsuit, Ichigo retrieved a little white pill. He didn't bother with taking a sip of water; he just tilted his head back and popped in in. With a hard swallow, the pill went down his throat, beginning its journey for the salvation of Orihime Inoue.

_**It's a sick, sick world**_

_**I'll be your medicine.**_

_**- Sam Sparro**_


	3. Love My Way

**Chapter 3: Love My Way**

Orihime had never heard music on the radio. Everything that normally played was a message from the State. Today, there was music, lovely, joyful music. A woman, with the most beautiful voice she could imagine, sang such tremendous words into her living room. She sang about a man, a lover perhaps, that meant a great deal to her. Orihime knew the word for singing, and knew that it was a skill, but she had never heard someone sing in her life. She liked to sing, in private, of course, sometimes when she was in the shower. She didn't know any songs or lyrics, but tunes sometimes came to her and she would hum them to herself. But it was nothing like this woman.

She had to switch it off or she would never get anything ready for her party. Orihime had already spent half the day watching programs on the television, non-State programs.

All of the stimuli were wearing her brain thin. What was out there? Who was out there? And then the biting, reoccurring thought scraped past her mind again, why were they keeping it from her? Orihime sighed. It was best that she not even get close to that thought. At least the State couldn't read her thoughts…or at least, she thought they couldn't. Now, she bit her lip, could they read that thought too?

Uryu had revealed so much to her in such a short time. She didn't understand any of it. Aizen was going to drug her to make her fanatic to control her until she died? That was absurd. Too absurd. Whatever Aizen wanted for her had to be in the best interest of her because he worked for the State and the State would never let her be harmed. Everything the State did was for her protection.

_Don't think, Orihime, you're not a thinker, you're a secretary_, she told herself again. She crossed over to her mirror. Her dress was divine, a one of kind, Uryu said. It was black satin and high in the front but low in the back. She wanted tall shoes to go along with it, but wasn't skilled enough to walk in stilettos. She settled on a pair of three inch, strappy heels with little rhinestones around the ankle. The dress was tight around her waist, giving her a wonderful hourglass shape, a shape she didn't even know she possessed. She did her best to style her hair and paint her face with what cosmetic items she possessed, or was allowed, however she looked at it.

When her doorbell called, she didn't know what to do. That bell had _never_ sounded. The only reason she knew what was expected of her was because of books and cultural references. Then again, most of her education was based on these ideas. Orihime opened her door to find Mr. Aizen in a striking suit with a stretched car in the background. "Orihime, I see Uryu has done the job he was paid to. Please," he offered his forearm, "come with me, and let's experience the night."

Orihime noticed it was dark out. Espada came out at night. She silently prayed she was safe with Mr. Aizen because if she was caught with her 'free pass' a second time, she might end up dead.

Needless to say, Orihime had never been in a limousine. The driver was separated from their world by a piece of glass. Aizen explained that they could see out, but the driver wouldn't be able to see them. Who would need that kind of privacy, she wondered. "How are you enjoying the new accesses to your citizenship, Miss Inoue?"

"I'm ashamed to say, Mr. Aizen, but a lot of my time has been spent watching television."

"Don't be ashamed, my dear, you should enjoy entertainment, that's what it's for. Now, shall I pour you what I assume is your first glass of champagne?" Orihime nodded, bravely, but with a trembling fear beneath her wide eyed exterior. There was a crisp, shining bottle of sweet champagne hidden in one of the car's many compartments. Aizen poured the sparkling liquid into a skinny champagne flute and handed it to his guest. Orihime waited for him to acquire a glass too before pressing her own to her lips and taking a small sip. She tried not to make a face but failed. Aizen laughed a little then stared at the spot on her glass where her lipstick left a red stain across the brim. "Now that is one of my favorite sights. You don't see many women wearing make-up within the State, but I do love the looks of a gorgeous girl leaving her mark."

Orihime wanted to wipe at the mark with her finger but didn't want to ruin her gloves. "Where are we going?"

"Just beyond the city, toward the desert."

There was a great and high wall that surrounded the city. No one really tried to escape, and the rare few who did attempt were Investigated and never heard from again. The highway they were on was new to her as well. It seemed to be heading straight for the wall, no turns or curves. There were no other cars on this road and the driver kept a steady, fast pace the entire time.

"I hope you are excited. Rarely do I treat just anyone with a trip beyond the wall."

"Sir," she began, "I am still a little undecided on how I feel. What have I done to deserve such a gift as this?"

Aizen began to explain while Orhime continued to watch their path. The driver was not slowing and the wall was quickly approaching. "You read books, Orihime. You dream and aspire to find happiness. What sort of figurehead would I be if I did not supply impossible dreams once in a while to deserving citizens?" Aizen took great pleasure in watching her squirm in fear over the thought of crashing into the city wall. In just a few moments, their car would be at the wall and they were still speeding well over 70 miles per hour. Her eyes burned with terror and her lip quivered, but she just looked onward, too tense to make a warning or suggestion. Aizen put a steady hand on her thigh. "You see, Orihime, I can give you your dreams, and all you have to do is follow me with the same loyalty you've already provided faithfully all these years."

The wall shattered, like a disconnected satellite station and the car passed through effortlessly before the hologram returned to its original state. Orihime quickly looked behind her to make sure the wall was still intact and as tall as ever. So many people had gone missing for trying to escape that wall, only to discover she could pass through it like air.

"Tomorrow…will I still be a secretary?"

Aizen laughed and Orihime did not mirror his humor. "Is that all you have to ask? Don't you at all wonder what we are going to do tonight?"

"I have to trust you for this evening, Mr. Aizen, you've already made that clear. I just want to know if tomorrow I can go back to trusting the State."

"You are infinitely full of surprises. I'm glad it was you I chose for my companion this evening." It wasn't until this moment that Orihime realized his hand was still on her thigh. Aizen gave her a little squeeze then put his hand back at his own side. "People, such as myself and acquaintances, partake in a little fun called Zanpakto. It's just a little pill that you swallow, and then you all share a wonderful dream. It's like a virtual reality game that everyone is playing." Orihime frowned. "Sorry, you don't know what that is. Think of it as a masquerade ball, but instead of having to learn lines and rehearse, you just close your eyes."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't know if this is really for me."

"Nonsense, tonight's theme is a wonderful fairytale. That's part of the reason I chose you for this. I am offering you a non-restricted citizenship as a sign of good faith that you will join me for this evening."

Orihime remembered Uryu's words, how could she not? Someone was supposed to rescue her from this dream. _Dream_. The word had been used so lightly that evening. Aizen was to take her to a _dream_ world, and he was offering her access to all of her heart's _dreams_. Somehow, those two things held completely different meanings. But she was in the car, and they were almost to the party, and Aizen was a State head, where could she possibly run? "I suppose…if it is only for one evening, and I can go back to my lively hood in the morning…"

Aizen grinned and took a final sip of his champagne. "That's the spirit, Orihime. Enjoy yourself. I know I will."

The car pulled into an extremely lavished home. Orihime had never seen a house with columns, or hedges, or multiple stories. Her house looked like every other home on the block. What a choice home for their theme, a fairy tale, and they would be inside of a real castle. Aizen offered his arm again to escort his date into the home. He didn't present an invitation like the other guests. Aizen waltzed in as easily as a breeze. A gentleman beside the door offered to set aside Orihime's purse for her and another man presented her with her second glass of champagne for the evening. Aizen instructed her not to drink any of it until signaled to do so later in the evening.

The guest list followed an interesting pattern: heads of the State with special guests. Aizen introduced Orihime to a man named Grimmjow, a head of public security, tasked with keeping the Espada in line, and his personal guest for the evening, Nel. She was wide eyed with excitement for the evening. She wanted Orihime to match her joy over the elegance and intrigue of the night. At first, Orihime brushed every meeting off without a pause. The State's power had shifted over the course of the day. It was still just as powerful and threatening, but the thought of public security was just a façade, she knew that now. Public security had done nothing to protect her from the Espada so long ago, nor had it helped those people who were sent to Investigation for trying to escape the wall.

Then, from her spot across the room, she saw a striking and handsome man. Orihime knew him from a photograph, the photograph Uryu lent her to prepare her for the evening. She politely excused herself from her date to meet him at the refreshment table. Uryu was with him, and they didn't appear to be deep in conversation, so Orihime didn't feel as though she were intruding.

"Uryu!" Orihime called.

Uryu smiled, forced, and whispered to his guest, "Remember…discreet. I'll keep things quiet with Aizen." He looked back to Orihime, "Orihime, I hope you find this evening…educational. If you'll excuse me."

Orihime stared at the gentleman before her with sparkling eyes. He was just like his picture. He wore a dapper tuxedo for the night and his eyes were intense, and full of decisiveness. This was the man who was going to be a part of her life from this point on, according to Uryu. He was supposed to help her. Orihime had so many questions but could only voice one, "Am I going to be okay?"

The man appeared to be taken back by her comment; his eyes softened, concerned for her well being, she assumed. The man wanted to reach out to her, physically, and embrace her. There were so many things he wanted to say to make her feel secure in the final moments before they were separated by her subconscious. "I'm going to save you…Orihime…you just have to trust me."

"Ah, Orihime, I see you've met Uryu's guest for the evening. Mr…I'm afraid I haven't caught your name," Aizen said from behind Orihime. He towered above her now, both in nature and stature.

"You must be Mr. Aizen. Glad to meet you." Orihime didn't remind him to introduce himself. From that moment on, she trusted that stranger with his severe expression. Her loyalty had passed from Aizen the second she was in his presence.

"Uryu tells me you are quite the writer. It's that kind of imagination that gets you in parties like this."

"I am just grateful to know there are like minded people within the State." The stranger nodded at Orihime, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Inoue. I trust we all have quite the evening in store. Thank you again, Mr. Ishida, for this wonderful invitation. If you'll excuse me, I seem to be out of this drink they gave me when I got in. I think I'll hunt down some more."

Orihime watched him turn and leave. Aizen's expression grew dark and fierce. He turned his anger toward Uryu, "How did you meet this one, Uryu?"

"He runs a local poet group. You remember his kind, you brought in a friend of his last month, Chad, I believe his name was." Uryu fiddled with his glass' frames, pushing them up his noise nervously.

"Ah…yes…I wasn't aware there were any members left. It's nice to know the creators of this city are still alive."

"What stops them from being Investigated?" Orihime asked bravely.

"_I_ stop them from being Investigated, Miss Inoue. As a collector of the arts, it is my duty to preserve the artists and creative minds, such as yourself."

"Do you mean…that I was in danger of being Investigated?" she asked shocked.

"Sneezing gets you Investigated in this city. Luckily, for you, my dear, I happen to have handkerchief."

**There's emptiness behind their eyes**

**There's dust in all their hearts**

**They just want to steal us all**

**And take us all apart**

**-Psychedelic Furs**


	4. Eyes On Fire

**Chapter 4: Eyes On Fire**

From the moment she met the beautiful stranger, Aizen kept Orihime on a short leash. If she wanted anything, he pandered to her needs instantly and never left her sight. He was feeling uneasy and unsure of how the evening would unfold. One surprise guest was all it took to ruin his plans. Uryu assured him that this gentleman was already in the Zanpakto programming and would be no threat to their operation. That was how the mechanical wonder drug worked. Every new Investigation period, the candidates were written into the same programming, living out their fantasy continuously and simultaneously until they started succumbing to the dream and their reality was no more, and at the base of every dream, Aizen was made out to be the very idea of benevolence.

From Aizen's post in a control room, he and the other heads of the State would be able to watch all that was happening within the dream sequence. Occasionally, rebels, the likes of which he had not captured, made appearances in the fantasies. He'd seen a few once or twice in the programming. This new man, Aizen could almost swear he had seen before. His face, his bone structure, his stature, they were all reminiscent of a failed Investigation from the past. Aizen hated the feeling of being out of control, especially now that Orihime was on the line.

She was the sister of one of his closest failures. Sora Inoue had learned so much in such little time and right beneath the State's nose. The information he acquired could have began a fatal uprising that would have toppled over the system and taken everything from Aizen's power. Aizen had to act quickly to move Sora into an Investigation and get him taking Zanpakto. The doses that Sora was forced to ingest were so potent he didn't stand a chance. His death silenced the only glimmer of knowledge the city would ever come close to. Through all of this, Sora had been leaving clues scattered about, hoping to someday free his sister from the same fate. Sora sent her books and crayons when she was girl. Because he worked for the State, Sora had access to things most citizens knew as forbidden. Aizen, unbeknownst to Sora, had been monitoring this, and knew that someday he would have to make the girl suffer the same fate.

It wasn't until the woman started showing signs of independence that Aizen felt he needed to make his move, but in that period, he had developed an interest of a new kind in the girl. She was lovely, to be honest, but she was also savvy, carefree, and optimistic. He had never seen a woman like that, at least, not since he had taken over the city. She was a wondrous and heliotropic blossom, growing in a dark desert. He wanted to pluck her; keep her under glass for his own enjoyment, but knew she would shrivel and wilt in his shadow. Having her Investigated was a step to keep her nearer to him, but he didn't want to scare her. Zanpakto was created to make people completely loyal or end them. There was no in between. What he admired about Orihime were all of the things Zanpakto was meant to control. Aizen was beside himself with confusion. There had to be a way to keep his grip tight without crushing her.

This was where Uryu Ishida came in. In his designs for the dream world, he could shape Orihime's fate to make her devout to Aizen in a way that she seemed free to do so. Everything was riding on Uryu creating the perfect circumstances to get Aizen what he wanted. And yet, here he was, with an uninvited guest that could very well be the loose cog to undo the entire machine. Aizen's anger, when it wanted to be, was primal and vengeful. He could end this boy anytime he liked. But for the sake of the party, he had to remain in control.

Drinks had been served and all of the guests were waiting for their chance to enjoy the festivities. A waitress began to serve the guests tiny blue pills to drop into their champagne. Everyone had been instructed not to take a sip until a toast was made. Orihime noticed that the pill did not dissolve in the glass. It sank to the bottom like a pebble where it waited to roll down her throat with her last sip of champagne.

Aizen tapped his glass, signaling the party that it was time for the toast. "Good evening respected guests of the State. What a joy it is to see all of you here this evening in my company. I hope you have been provided for tonight and that you are eager with anticipation for the main event. I assure you that what you are about to experience is the very thing that you strive to harbor in each and every citizen, imagination. Tonight you will experience the depth of your imagination, synchronized with your fellow citizen."

Uryu's guest never moved his eyes from Orihime, and Aizen never moved his eyes from him.

"Once I give the signal, I ask that you take a swallow with your dose of Zanpakto and wait to be escorted to your resting area by one of the attendants. You will be taken to a very comfortable bedding arrangement where you can dream in peace and wake up rested. And remember, as a non-restricted citizen now you have full access to Zanpakto through your State official." Aizen held his glass up to let everyone know his speech was nearing completion. "It is my sincerest pleasure to be a part of your fantasies tonight. I implore you all: join me."

The room came to life with thunderous applauding for Aizen's grandiose gesture. They raised their glasses in unison then poured the pill down expecting throats. Orihime appeared to be the only guest in the room who remained timid about taking the pill. When Aizen caught her gaze, she took a large gulp and let the Zanpakto enter her system.

From that moment on, everything moved in a different speed. The guests chattered away as if they were on a fast forward speed. One by one, men in all black with their faces covered by masks chaperoned guests out of the room. But only the guests who appeared to be running out of steam. The motions followed the same pattern: a guest would be moving around in super speed, until they gradually slowed, became tired, and were shuffled out of the room. This all carried on while Orihime slowly felt as though she were floating. Her eyelids were heavy. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and it sounded like a slow drumming. Orihime's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"This one is ready," Aizen called to a man in all black.

Immediately, two men in all black were beside Orihime. They let her fall back into their arms, unconscious, and ushered her into the monitoring station. Of course, the decadent sleeping chambers were all a sham. Citizens were actually sent to this room to be monitored, and then woken up one by one in the only sleeping chamber the house had. Everyone felt as though they were being pampered, but it kept expenses down.

"Careful with this one," Aizen instructed.

Aizen's suspicion of the red-haired man became heightened when the man refused to succumb to the Zanpakto. It had been nearly an hour since the first guest had been taken in, and the man was still awake. Aizen watched as Uryu whispered what appeared to be a scolding into his ear across the room. Normally, Aizen would be put under by now to join his subjects, but he was waiting to see how this would all turn out.

Szayelaporro Granz, the other engineer behind the Zanpakto, was a sleek man with wire framed glasses and pink hair. He epitomized every idea of a mad scientist. Zanpakto wasn't a just another job to him, it was a vision, a masterpiece. To be able to control and manipulate the thoughts of any citizen was to play God in Aizen's universe.

Szayelaporro slithered to Aizen's side in the empty ballroom. "Sir, the room is ready, waiting for your arrival."

It was rare that Aizen trusted anyone, especially when it came to Investigations. To leave Uryu behind with a conscious citizen was a thread he didn't really care to leave loose, but he had no choice. He needed to enter the dreams before it was too late and the guests started waking up.

Uryu gave his master a reassuring nod from across the room.

It gave Aizen no confidence, but he had no choice at this point.

Inside the monitoring room, all of the guests were strapped in, horizontally, to steel examining tables. The only one that resembled a bedding area was empty, set aside for Aizen's use. Aizen was never administered Zankapto. They put him under without the physical threat of an addictive drug then used nodes attached at his temple to help make a virtual copy of him to paste into the dreams of the citizens. One node copied his image, and another node transmitted the dream world into his mind so he could monitor it while still being a part of it. It was his own luxury seat in the theatre of the mind.

Everyone else had already been unconscious by now while Aizen was getting prompted on the procedure, as always, and told where he would enter.

Szayelaporro spoke into a loud speaker to Aizen, "Sir, one of the guests is still in the ballroom. He unfortunately has missed the cut off time for the Zanpakto to take control. Shall I have Uryu dispose of him the old fashioned way?"

Aizen gave a half smile. The very idea of wiping that man off the face of existence pleased him. He would no longer be a threat to his master plan of obtaining Orihime Inoue. "See to it that Uryu is quick and clean on this. And tell him, Szayelaporro, that I want proof of his guest's execution."

"Sir?"

"Well, tonight is all about fairy tales, isn't it? Wasn't it Snow White's assassin who was ordered to bring back her heart? Tell Uryu I want his little poet's heart on my desk tomorrow morning."

"That's a very messy sort of ordeal, but as you wish, Mr. Aizen."

Aizen closed his eyes afterwords, feeling much more secure about his future knowing no unwanted guests were to be part of it.

"How is she doing?" he asked, still trying to focus on easing himself into sleep.

"She's adjusting. Once or twice she's had a conscious relapse, but we streamed another dose. Nothing special for a first timer, sir. She is, however, waiting for you. At least, that's what I believe to have conjured from all this code."

Aizen had figured as much. The programming had to be translated from screens upon screens full of complex digital coding before it could be seen as an image that Aizen could monitor. There was always at least an hour delay between what Aizen saw on his screen and what was happening in any dream sequence. The most viable way for Aizen to assure what was happening in any sequence was to plug in himself, but even he knew the dangers of having his brain fiddled with that much. As for the conscious relapses, those were standard as well. When a person first enters the dream, their brain has to adjust to being forcibly unconscious. The brain's natural reaction was to convince the user that none of the things they saw were real, and the Zanpakto had to bypass that. So, at first, the user would seem very disoriented, until, after a while, they accepted the dream as reality and acted accordingly. It took Aizen a long time to learn how to respond to these, but after a while, it became second nature.

It took Aizen another fifteen minutes before he was completely unconscious and part of the programming.

_King Aizen, proud ruler of the kingdom of Las Noches, was rarely made to wait. Whatever he wanted was usually bestowed upon him with great haste and accuracy. This rule did not fall when it came to Princess Orihime. He called for her to visit his home and it was expected she would arrive the following day. His castle was alive with gossip of her stay. Every inch of the castle had to be cleaned, every treat her heart could desire had to be prepared, and every gown of every fashion had to be at her disposal. His subjects didn't want to disappoint, not for a second, not if they wanted her to accept his proposal._

_Aizen didn't like to spend too much time at his throne. It was too cliché and he perished the thought of being a typical king. His subjects doted on him loyally because he was different. He spent days in the town, meeting with citizens, catching up on town rumors. He wore casual clothes about the castle and rarely was seen with a crown or cape or sword. Aizen longed for interaction and relationships. This was why he had been so taken after first meeting Pricess Orihime._

_He wanted to impress her. He wanted her to feel so overcome by her stay that she had no choice but to join him in marriage. Today, Aizen was dressed formally in the finest fabrics, with a heavy pelt cape about his neck, a pristine saber at his side, and his most lavish crown atop his head. Everything had been done to impress her. Some workers were out in the cold, shoveling snow as fast as they could to make a clear path from her carriage to his side. _

_Aizen was beside himself, if only for a second, when he heard the trumpet call of her carriage's arrival. At first, he wanted to rush out to her and embrace her, but he had to stay formal for the sake of her first stay at his palace. He placed himself on his decorated throne to wait patiently. _

_When the doors opened to reveal her, it was almost too much to take in. She was dressed in a gorgeous silk gown of baby blue. About her shoulders was the deer pelt he had sent with her invitation. Her town was a warmer climate and he wanted her to be ready for the winter of Las Noches. Her feet were housed in the most delicate black leather slippers. Orihime had her long, auburn hair pinned into curls at the nape of her smooth neck. Maybe it was the chill that kept her skin so pale, but her lips shown bright against the contrast of her milky skin. _

"_My Lord King Aizen, may I present to you the Princess Orihime Inoue of the town of Karakura," spoke the servant. Aizen nodded, beckoning for the man to leave._

"_May I approach, your majesty?" Orihime asked. _

"_As close as you want, Princess," Aizen replied._

_From the pocket of her dress, Orihime retrieved a letter. "With all due respect, your majesty, your letter was vague. You requested my presence, here, at your castle, quite urgently after our meeting at my father's feast."_

"_And your father had you sent here quite hastily. I am glad for it." He paused, noticing her confusion. _"_Princess, it would be quite easy for me to have everything I wanted paid for on my behalf. A wife is just as easy and quick for me to acquire as it is for me to purchase a pair of boots. But your father, though the poorest of any king in this country, did not believe that to be the case when it came to you." Aizen had still not moved from his throne. "It is rare that I request something and not have it within my possession instantly. You, my dear, remain the only thing that is the exception. I met you, only a short month ago. You were captivating, graceful, and, needless to say, stunning. But something told me there was more to you to be impressed by. I have brought you here to find out exactly what those things are." Aizen watched as she flushed, bringing color, finally, to her porcelain complexion. "I make no façade of my intents with you. I want you for a wife, or I expect that I will by the end of your stay here. And I expect that you will reciprocate these ideas. The kingdom of Las Noches is yours to explore for the time being, so long as you are by my side this evening for dinner, a feast in your honor."_

"_My lord, you have given me much to consider, and, I am, overwhelmingly grateful. I just hope I live up to whatever preconceived notions you have of me. If that is all, I would very much like to take a tour of your castle." Orihime gave a quaint bow._

"_Ah, of course. I'll send for a guide. I hope you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I'm afraid pressing matters don't get as easily distracted by pretty faces as I do." She blushed again. "The next time you see me today, I hope we can be less formal." _

**I'll seek you out  
>Flay you alive<br>One more word and you won't survive**

**-Blue Foundation**

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's going kinda slow and we haven't quite gotten to the IshiHime yet. But it's for your own good! Gotta get that background story going first. I do, however, promise that Ichigo and Orihime will meet next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming!


	5. I Come With Knives

Chapter 5:

As soon as Aizen was out of earshot, Uryu yanked on his companion, Ichigo, by the sleeve. He whispered in a harsh voice, "I thought we were going to be discreet!"

Ichigo brushed him off. The last thing he wanted was instruction from a crooked State official. "I was completely discreet. She approached _me_. How did she even know who I was? I've never had a mark know who I was before they went under."

Uryu nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose, even though they hadn't budged. "I may have…informed her you would be here prior to the party."

"You _what_? Are you insane!" Ichigo started to head to the front door. There was no point in risking his neck a minute longer. "Mission over. I'm calling Renji and-"

Uryu chased hurriedly. "Please, give me a chance to explain. She isn't just a normal mark."

"It doesn't matter, Uryu, we've already been spotted by Aizen. So unless you plan on throwing your hat into the rebel alliance, we're royally fucked. Besides, just because she's Sora Inoue's sister-"

"-She's a good person!"

"You wanna risk the entire Soul Society because _she's a good person_? Everyone we've brought in is innocent and good, she's no different."

"I am one of many machines that keep this city crushing the human spirit, but she doesn't break. I have never met a citizen who didn't have dead eyes or arbor hatred for the State. She is the very light you claim protect. We cannot leave her."

Ichigo needed air; he needed to think. His chance meeting with his mark had completely blown the mission. He was just supposed to get in and get out. He had been last to go under a dozen times before and never been noticed, but Aizen took special time care of this whole situation, making it muddled and difficult.

Before Ichigo could offer up any other solutions, Szayelapporo was before them, clicking his fingers together methodically with a grin on his face. "A word, Mr. Ishida, if you will."

Uryu excused himself from Ichigo to meet with the operator.

Ichigo tried to plan out his next tactics as logically as he could. There was still time for him to call back Renji for an emergency exit and regroup for a new mark. He could still enter the dream sequence. It was standard for him to enter well after everyone else had in a private area of Uryu's choosing where he would be plugged into the sequence instantly. Since Aizen was already put under, no one would be around to notice that he wasn't in the examination room. Once the monitors were open, the operators rarely took cared about the physical subjects. But Ichigo didn't like the idea of chancing being seen by Aizen, nor did he like the idea of trying to sneak out an aware citizen under the noses of the operators. He had to leave now and he had to leave fast.

When Uryu returned, he was pale, almost sickly. His strong demeanor had fizzled and nothing was left but an empty creature. "Listen, Uryu, we're just going to have to let this one go."

"They've asked me to…to…kill you, Ichigo. And if I don't come back with proof that I've done it…they'll kill me."

This idea added a whole new dimension to their plight. "Uryu, if you can't plug in and deliver me the mark, then there's no point in syncing. We need to get you and me out of here now. You can stay with the Soul Society and-"

Uryu put his hand up to silence Ichigo. "All my life I have hidden from the State in plain sight, like a coward. I have never had the blood of a citizen on my hands, but I have stood waist deep in bodies that the State has claimed. I'm not going down without a fight."

"I know you want to fight, Uryu, but we can't go in there guns blazing for one mark. We move in secrecy because it's easier to cover our tracks. If we go public, Aizen could destroy the entire Soul Society. Are you willing to risk that for mark?"

"She's not a mark, Ichigo. She's Orihime Inoue. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I thought you of all people would know what it means to see these people as individuals."

Ichigo felt brainwashed by all that had been said to him by Renji previously. Ichigo used to want to topple the State from the top down. He wanted to personally take Aizen down and break all the locks on every home. He wanted to see the streets flood with freedom. But the Soul Society wanted to move cautiously and slowly. If citizens were marks, there was no recourse when things went sour, they could just take another shot. But if citizens were just marks, then Ichigo knew the Soul Society was no different than the State. This girl, Orihime Inoue, didn't deserve to be treated like a number. She deserved freedom.

"If we plug in now, we'll have a little underneath an hour to get her to the mental rendezvous point," IChigo began, "By then, Renji will be in position to take as back out to base. We won't be able to get her out of the city because Aizen will no doubt come sniffing, but we'll be able to meet her in dream sequences and lead her out from base. Do you think you'll be able to sync me in from base with what little equipment you have?"

"Thank you, Ichigo. If we can get her aware in the next hour, we'll have hope of gaining her trust and moving her out of the city as fast as possible. Come on, we have to get you plugged in."

Ichigo followed as Uryu brought him back to a private area behind the house. It was a shack at best, but it had all of Uryu's equipment ready to go. It was the same private set up that Aizen used to enter the sequences. The only difference was that Uryu didn't plug into both nodes. He only used one to transmit his copy into the scene. Instead of using a second node to transmit back what was happening, he watched the coding. Of course, the display images were on an hour delay, but the code was instant and he was a genius. He could translate the code just as quickly as it appeared on his screen, keeping him aware of the scenery while simultaneously being a part of it.

"Relax, you know you need to be asleep for this to work," Uryu instructed.

"I'm a little tense, if you couldn't tell, Uryu. We're about to go against everything I was ever trained to do. I'm having a hard time to fall asleep." As Ichigo rambled on about his concerns for the mission, Uryu rummaged through his equipment for something heavy. "I mean, I work through a lot of stress during these missions, don't get me wrong, but this is different, this is nerve wracking, this is-" _Thunk_.

_Ichigo looked around his surroundings suspiciously. He certainly wasn't in a shed with Uryu any longer. There was snow as far as the eye could see. The nice thing about being keen to Zanpakto programming was that he could pick and choose which senses to tune out. Ichigo fought to keep his brain from thinking he was cold, especially given the attire he had been assigned. Ichigo noticed he was wearing nothing but a leather tunic, cotton leggings, and leather slippers. He had a belt cinched about his waist and a leather cap atop his head. _

_Great, he thought, I'm Peter-fucking-Pan._

"_Ichigo!" a familiar voice called._

_Ichigo looked up from his spot in the snow field. Finally, a castle appeared to him in the distance, and Uryu was there in front of it, waving to him. _

_Ichigo didn't waste any time meeting his partner in crime. The longer they spent getting in sync with what was happening, the shorter their time with Orihime became. It was best to go with the flow of things to get to her before Aizen did._

"_Mind telling me why I look like a fairy?" Ichigo asked in a flat tone._

"_Because you are one. Orihime's servants are a group of fairies. She's calling for her luggage. It's just inside the door. Once you bring it to her, you have a chance to be alone with her. Go into hiding after that and wait for Renji to arrive." Uryu pointed to a room in the castle in a tower furthest to the east. "She's in there, waiting for you. Sorry for having to hit you with a wrench."_

_Ichigo had no time to think of the massive headache he would have when he came back to his senses. He quickly gathered the princess' belongings and made his way to her end of the castle. Ichigo had worked with the Soul Society long enough to know what Aizen's soldiers looked like. He made sure to avoid eye contact with anyone who wasn't part of his direct mission. He had no time to take in the beautiful sights of the castle or chit chat with the help scurrying about. He wanted to make it to her as hastily as possible. _

_Orihime's room had a grand antechamber with oil paintings lining the stone walls. As the base of her heavy door, the locals gathered mountains of gifts for her arrival. Aizen was doing everything in his power to make her feel special. Ichigo knocked twice, urgently. From the other side of the door, a delicate voice called, "Who is it?"_

"_It's…uh…Ichigo."_

_Ichigo could hear her footsteps pad lightly against the marble floor. She struggled to push back the enormous door to her private room. "Thank goodness you're here, Ichigo. I can't open all of these gifts by myself! Come in!"_

"_Orihime, we gotta talk." He hurried her back into the room, stumbling over the gifts. Once safely inside, he locked the door behind him._

"_You're acting most peculiar. Is everything alright, Ichigo?"_

"_Listen, I need you to understand something very important: Aizen is trying to hurt you."_

_Orihime tilted her head in confusion. Her bed was the size of three mattresses, well off the ground, and required a ladder for her to get in. She leaned against the foot of it and toyed with the tassels on the bedding. "If you're worried that I'll forget you once I marry, do not fret-"_

"_-That's not what I'm talking about. I'd really love to sit around and play make believe all day until you trusted me, but I need you to wake up now. The longer you stay under, the more addicted your brain gets."_

"_Ichigo, my father will be most disappointed that you've come all this way just to be silly. Lord Aizen is a kind and gentle man and seeks to make a cherished member of the royal family."_

_Normally, the subjects had plenty of time to interact with Ichigo and get a feel for him, to learn to trust him in whatever he revealed later on. But he was already breaking all of the rules. There was no turning back now, especially not after how many times he had broken character. One of the gifts had been wrapped with a wide blue bow. Ichigo dashed over to the box, ripped off the bow, and set it across the tiles on the floor. It stretched from Orihime to the door. "Orihime, look down, does this remind you of something?"_

_She stared at her feet._

"_When you go into work, you follow the blue path-"_

"_-And any deviation will result in an official Investigation and possible termination," she interrupted in a drone-like voice. She slapped her hand over her mouth after, as if she were trying to trap her own tongue. "Ichigo…I do not feel well. My head feels dizzy, like it's floating."_

"_It's alright, Orihime. I'm going to help you."_

"_I do not need help! I do not know what you are speaking of! There are no blue paths! You are just being silly. I wish for you should leave."_

"_Orihime," he pleaded again, if you could ever trust me on any one thing, I need you to just trust me on this. Tonight I want you to meet me by the river at the bottom of the hill." She pointed a finger of command toward her door. "Before I go…just answer me one question. Who are you?"_

_Her response came without any hesitation, "I'm Orihime Inoue. Citizen. Female. September third. New Era." _

"_Yes, Orihime, yes you are."_

_This time, Orihime shoved Ichigo toward the door, "I mean, I'm __Princess __Orihime!"_

_The door slammed with Ichigo barely on the other side. How she mustered up the strength to get such a heavy door closed so quickly baffled him. It was strange, but he saw it in her, in a quick moment of realization, she knew she didn't belong here. But she refused to wake up or be bothered by the thought of there being a world that she belonged to. He saw that in her grey eyes. Had Aizen made such a world of terror for her that she had to live in this dream even when faced with reality?_

_Ichigo had to shake other thoughts from swarming his mind. She looked beautiful to him just now. The way she looked happy in her pile of welcoming gifts. She didn't look lost or sad. If she only knew she could have that happiness all the time outside of Aizen's walls. _

_Now came the difficult part, staying out of eyeshot of both Aizen and the Espada to wait for Renji to pick him and Uryu up on the other side. He hadn't a clue what he would say in explanation to Renji, but he'd have to make it good because he needed to be plugged back into the program in time to meet back up with Orihime. Normally, he would be leaving with the citizen, but he was on Aizen's radar and he knew he shouldn't be making any more of a commotion than he already had. _

_Ichigo carried on down the halls to find a suitable hiding spot. Everywhere he went, servants were scurrying about carrying gowns, and gifts, and food from one area of the castle to another. Some people he recognized as heads of State or guests from the party. There was a troop of clowns dancing around the halls, trying to bring everyone laughter. _

_A little girl with mint colored hair and a small red mark on her nose bumbled along, chasing a pair of entertainers down the hall. They nearly plowed into Ichigo as he snuck by. _

"_Come back Dondochakka and Pesche. Come back and play with Nel!" _

_Ichigo thought he had managed to pass unscathed, but she stopped at his feet. She had a little purple snake wrapped around her neck. Her tunic was two sizes too big for her small frame. She looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Play with me!" She uncoiled her pet from her neck and held it to Ichigo's face. "This is Bawabawa. He won't bite."_

"_I'm…sorry…kid," Ichigo pushed the snake from his face by tapping down on his scaly head. "I have to go."_

"_Lady Nel!" A voice called. Ichigo instantly recognized that voice. Grimmjow was never subtle when he made his presence known with his deep and raspy voice. _

_Ichigo knew he needed to hide, and fast. He thought of a quick distraction. He ripped the snake away from the girl and tossed it down the hall before running in the opposite direction. Nel went running for her pet and Grimmjow followed. "Bawabawa," she screamed._

_Before Ichigo ducked down another hall, he could hear Grimmjow cursing, "Aizen gets a princess and I get babysitting duty on a grown woman that wants to be a child."_

The paradox or our minds  
>Too much to believe, too much to deny<br>You fool me again to quiet my pride  
>But I'm a human, I come with knives<p>

-IAMX


	6. The One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Super apology for typos, I wanted to get this out ASAP for you, I'll grammar check tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The One**

_Orihime's brain felt it had been split in half since Ichigo departed. If she looked down, all she saw were blue tiles calling her toward doors. If she looked anywhere else, her head felt light and dizzy. She tried to concentrate on getting ready for her dinner with Aizen. She called for a hand maiden to help her into her dress. She expected one of her fairies, her personal servants, to arrive, but instead a petite girl with dark hair entered, toting a dress that probably weighed more than she did. _

_The girl kept her face hidden behind the layers of fabric. Orihime had her set the dress on her vanity while she slipped out of her traveling clothes. In the mirror's reflection, she caught a glimpse of her face. "Momo?" Orihime asked._

_The girl glanced at Orihime with a bewildered face. "Who told you my name?"_

"_I have seen you before, have I not?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Orihime's brain began to throb again. Had she really seen this girl? Where did she see her? How __did__ she remember her name?_

"_Forget you ever saw me!" The girl dropped the dress and dashed out of the room. _

"_How curious," Orihime mumbled to herself. _

_It took her some time to get into the dress by herself. She fussed with the laces at the back of the dress with her hands at an awkward length and using the mirror for instruction. She could have easily called for someone else, but she was afraid it might make her head ache again. Orihime watched herself reflection with admiration. She felt like a true vision. Aizen would be proud of how elegant she appeared in her long blush gown with lace fringe and a satin sash. In a thick box next to her bed was her crown. It sat atop a velvet bed inside. She opened the box and placed the ornament atop her curled hair. It was a small tiara with tiny gems across it. Orihime knew once her marriage with Lord Aizen was final, she could have a real crown, a crown that suited a queen._

_Orihime slipped into some matching shoes and headed out of her room. Outside, in the hall, a group of gentlemen were waiting for her. The first man was muscular and full grown with light blue hair and piercing blue eyes. The companion to his left was much smaller in stature, but Orihime sensed him to be a man of great strength as well. His hair was dark and his eyes were green, staring off into the distance so as not to make eye contact with her. The companion to the sturdier man's right was the one that caught Orihime's attention. He towered over the other two in length but was much more slender. Over one eye he had wore an eye patch while the other eye glared at Orihime as if she were food and he had been starving for years. _

"_Hey, we have to take you to Aizen for dinner," the man with the blue hair said._

_Orihime barely made out the words 'breaking character' coming from the smallest gentleman. The one eyed man offered her a lanky hand. "I am the King's fifth knight, Nnoitora-"_

_Coming from a strange instinct, Orihime slapped the hand away and looked up to the other knights for protection, "Don't let him touch me!" _

_The green-eyed smaller man pulled Orihime aside gently, "I will take her to Lord Aizen and see that she arrives safely. My name is Ulquiorra, and I offer my services."_

_The skin surrounding her heart burned. Orihime traced her finger over her chest, etching out the number five. Again, her head throbbed, wanting to remember something important but uncovering only fog. She had seen those men before, they had encircled her before, but with different intentions. The first time Ulquiorra had placed his eyes upon Orihime it had been with disgust, but now he looked to her with duty. "We have met before, haven't we?"_

_Unlike the servant girl, Ulquiorra's face did not waver at this question. "No, m'lady, we have not met before."_

_Everyone seemed to carry on like dancers, all hitting their marks at with perfect execution. The only one that appeared to be off balance was Orihime, that and Ichigo. She wondered what the poor boy was up to now. He had seemed so urgent and stressed. She never remembered him acting this way before. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't remember any way that Ichigo acted before. He was one of her personal servants, but she somehow felt that she had only just seen his face for the first time…or maybe second. _

"_There she is, just as lovely as a dream," a voice called. Orihime had not realized that she was already in Aizen's private dining area. Ulquiorra had deposited her at a seat across from Aizen who was beaming with joy at the sight of her bewildered faced. Ulquiorra privately whispered something to his master before exiting. _

_Placed before them were delicacies Orihime could only imagine. There were fruits, spiced meats, layered cakes, bowls of steaming soup. Never had she seen so much wondrous food. Then again, she was a princess, why did all of this royal treatment suddenly feel foreign to her?_

"_My knight has informed me that you had an incident with Nnoitora. I will see to it that he does not bother you again."_

"_If I may, My Lord, I am embarrassed for I have no reason to be prejudice against this man," she admitted with flushed cheeks._

"_Do not fret, my dear. Men of his sorts often tend to conjure up an element of fear. But I want you to feel safe and well cared for while you are in my kingdom. How has your day been so far? I imagine there are many sights for you to take in." Aizen movements as he spoke were smooth and languid. He motioned with his hands at the feast for Orihime to partake. She didn't make any movement at first. The act of eating felt like an alien culture at the moment. She knew where her fork and knife were. She knew how to bring the food to her mouth and chew. But the aroma and the sight of all of the colorful food was new and somehow made her timid. She was afraid to ask what everything was, not because she was embarrassed, but because she didn't want to hear that she should already know what they were._

"_Please, my lord, I am not hungry just yet. I'd like to hear more about the kingdom."_

"_Your kingdom as well, God willing." Aizen surprised her in that moment. His fierce and territorial demeanor seemed to fade for even a small moment to let in a hint of possible desperation, but then his walls seems to build back, almost too high this time. "It is my cherished prize. I had to work very hard to build up the people, my men, and this fortress."_

"_Have you __any__ flaws, Lord Aizen?" Orihime said with a giggle._

"_I have only one weakness at the moment, and she is seated right before me," he said this, not as a compliment, but almost as though it were a fact, and by admitting it, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. "Forgive me for having only a brief moment with you, my dear, but I just remembered some pressing issues I must attend to. Why not use this time as respite from your trip. Your bed has been made up of the finest linens and is quite comfortable, I'm sure."_

"_Have I upset you?"_

"_Of course not." Aizen set his napkin down atop the table, then made his way to where Orihime sat with confusion written on her face. His face, however, was stern and unmoving. When she looked to him, she could not make out which emotion he wished for her to see. Without permission, he gently placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "You belong to me, Orihime. Never forget that I am the man that can give you everything, while everyone else will only seek to take it away." _

_Ulquiorra was tasked with bringing the princess back to her quarters. He waited until his master gave him the instruction. He extended his arm to Orihime who was busy trying to piece together all of Aizen's actions. Nothing he said felt romantic or grandiose. His way was threatening and sent chills up her spine. He wanted her not as a bride, but as a trophy, to prove that he had claimed her or had some sort of power over her. She hated feeling that way. She didn't know where these feelings came from. Then she thought of Ichigo from that afternoon and how in one instant, he had placed a planet's weight of suspicion on her fragile shoulders._

_As they walked back to her bedroom, Orihime asked of Ulquiorra, "What sort of man is Lord Aizen."_

_Ulquiorra did not hesitate. "He is the giver of life, and you need not question his motives. You have been chosen for a great purpose, Princess. I suggest you exercise gratitude."_

_With that, Ulquiorra bowed and left her to her room. Again, Orihime found herself studying the shadows of a blue path that did not exist, lining the way to her bed. A scowl stretched across her face. Despite an overwhelming feeling to follow that path stretching to the left side of her bed, she ripped the tiara from her head, shamelessly tossed it to the stone floor, and went around to the right._

* * *

><p>Though her rest was deep, her eyes did not flutter open slowly after his slumber. She came to an abrupt state of consciousness, eager to find which room she would be in upon waking. Would she be in the castle walls of Lord Aizen, or would she be in the same room she fell asleep in before her confusing dream?<p>

Aizen sat in a high-backed chair in the corner with his legs crossed, waiting for his companion to come back to her senses. Orihime looked at him from the side like a shying animal. His face showed slight disapproval. "How did you enjoy the dream?"

"You wanted me to dream that I…I…would marry you?"

"Don't be so girlish, Orihime. I merely wanted you to dream that you were as special as you truly are. The title of princess is fitting for someone so imaginative and giving as you. Are you so suspicious of my true nature?"

Orihime sat up in the bed. When she looked at him, her mind would flashes images of a crown and a sword at his side, but then they would fade and he'd be in a tuxedo again. She couldn't decide which parts of him were reality. "Should my head be splitting in two?"

"Actually, it shouldn't. Let me take you to my in-house doctor and see what we can do." Aizen offered her a steady hand but she denied. Until she could be sure who to trust, she didn't want any part of Aizen's companionship. How had she fallen so quickly from his grace? Only a few words from Ichigo had made her feel so insecure. And yet, she could be certain, now that she was awake, that she had never seen Ichigo before in her life.

"Mr. Aizen…do you know who Ichigo is?"

"Mr. Kurosaki? Uryu's guest this evening?"

_Oh, _Orihime thought to herself,_ yes of course, that's where I know his face from. He must have been put in the dream sequence as well._ "Yes…I'm sorry. I just have so many things going through my mind."

The mansion was flooded again with happy faces dancing about, eager to share their stories of what they experienced. Some people were knights, sent forth by Aizen to conquer dragons across the lands. Some were beautiful handmaidens that got the chance to frolic in meadows to pick berries for his highness. Aizen escorted Orihime past the semi-familiar faces into the a private office where a gentleman with rose colored hair sat before a computer monitor.

"Just going over the tapes, Mr. Aizen," he said, not looking up to see that his boss had entered with a guest.

"Syazel…my guest here is experiencing head pains from the Zanpakto. Any ideas?"

Syazel looked at Orihime from over the rim of his glasses, then shifted his face to look down his nose at her. "If you want to know if she will be well, yes, the disorientation will pass and she'll feel fine after some water and rest. If you want to know the cause of it, I'm afraid we'll have to speak in private and you'll have to go over these tapes with me."

Aizen glared. "Of course, Syazel, we will discuss business later, never in front of such an esteemed guest. Orihime, I'll see to it that my man, Ulquiorra, will escort you home so you can reacquaint yourself with things."

"I do have one question before I leave…" Orihime's voice wavered. "How do I return to the dream?"

**We are the ones you should be fearing**  
><strong>Coming in the night and take your teeth away<strong>  
><strong>Now sew up your mouth, and go to sleep, 'cause<strong>  
><strong>We'll be there soon to break your heart and spite your face<strong>  
>-Aesthetic Perfection<p> 


End file.
